mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Algeric
}}Algeric appeared to the party as the divine emissary of the water goddess Sea. Incorrigible, roguish and smug most of the time, his appearance and demeanor were sapped and used by the scheming god Omnis in the final iteration of the deity's cyclical bid to regain power - leaving Algeric as an elderly, harmless human. Upon Omnis's defeated, Algeric's true character was returned to him. In actuality, Sea is the daughter of Algeric and Nimue - a water goddess, Algeric's wife, and his true source of divine power/being. Algeric is emissary to her, rather than Sea - though this fact was hidden as a part of Omnis's ruse. Pre-Pantheon Before the events of the campaign Pantheon, in centuries past, Algeric was the emissary of Nimue - created from a divine spark to serve her, his unexpectedly strong personality charmed her. The two's relationship became intimate, and shortly they had a daughter. Her name was Sea, and it was Algeric and Nimue's wish that she live in the mortal world once she was prepared, as they imagined a girl could only be happy for so long living in an endless coral reef with little company but her family and the fish. Somewhere around this time, however, the ur-God Omnis contacted Nimue somehow, revealing to her his true identity as the god of all other gods - and threatening the life of her daughter, promising great harm to her unless Nimue acquiesced to his demands. With little choice, Nimue gave herself up to him - though the moment she came within his grasp, he imprisoned her in a plane of his own devising, erased her daughter's memory, and assumed the guise and personality of Algeric after weakening the emissary and dumping him elsewhere in the world; old, amnesiac and incapable of using his magic. Algeric wandered the mountains of Anchronich for some time, lost and without purpose - unable to remember his past, it was assumed by him and those he encountered that he had some form of dementia. Pantheon By the time the party and Ethris Almain's journey took them to Anchronich, Algeric had accepted his new lot in life, resigning himself to a lonely death in the mountains while Omnis masqueraded as the emissary, guiding the party's actions for his own ends. However, he was encountered by the party and befriended by the priest of Omnis, and Almain requested that he come back to Arifayne with them. Algeric and Almain became close friends, talking often of divinity and the nature of man, though something about the subject troubled Algeric, as if yet another thing he was unable to remember. He helped and volunteered often in the church while the party traveled and adventured - content to live out the rest of his life doing minor good works. Upon the death of Omnis at the Battle of the Threshold, his mind and appearance were returned to him - recalling all, he immediately rushed to Nimue's side, seeing her free from Omnis's prison - bidding Almain farewell as the once-priest faded into divinity, bound to his duties as the new god of the Omnisian faith. Though none of it was truly his fault, he feels great guilt over the atrocities committed in his name, and has resolved himself to a quiet life at home; caring for his daughter when he can and protecting his wife from any further transgression. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Emissaries Category:Pantheon